Be a Bride
by icha2chan
Summary: Yamanaka Ino mendapat kenyataan bahwa dia telah di jodohkan oleh tetua. Ternyata, pasangannya adalah Neji, pria dingin dan kaku, tipe yang sangat dihindari Ino. Dan Ino harus menerima satu kenyataan lagi bahwa ia harus tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga sampai waktu pernikahan tiba! Disana, ia melihat sisi lain seorang Hyuuga Neji. / Canon/ Chapter 2 Update!/ Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Be a Bride**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**This fiction in mine :D**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Canon, OOC *maybe, Typo, dll**

**Latar setelah perang ninja dan Hyuuga Neji tidak mati.**

Di sabtu yang cerah seorang gadis berusia 21 tahun bernama Yamanaka Ino sedang berjalan menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, sungguh bahagianya Ino saat ini.

Ya, itu yang dia rasakan, setelah perang ninja telah berakhir dan segala kekacauan di desa sudah teratasi dengan cepat berkat kepemimpinan Hokage baru yaitu Naruto.

Kini Ino kembali bisa melakukan aktivitasnya yang telah ia lupakan. Karena tugasnya mengurus shinobi yang dalam masa pemulihan sudah selesai di Rumah Sakit Konoha, ia bisa segera pulang dan mengurus bunga-bunganya di toko.

Dengan senyum manis terhias diwajahnya, Ino sampai di rumah sekaligus toko milik keluarganya. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya berharap bertemu ayahnya dan bisa langsung mengejutkannya. Terlihatlah beberapa orang dengan memakai hakama sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya. Disinilah kehidupan Ino perlahan berubah.

.

.

.

"HAAAH?!" teriak Ino sangat kaget.

"Maafkan Tou-san, Ino sayang. Ini keputusan dari tetua, demi hubungan klan Yamanaka dan klan Hyuuga, kamu akan dijadikan bagian dari klan Hyuuga" jelas Inoichi, terlihat raut khawatir melihat ekspresi anak sematawayangnya.

"Ma..maksud Tou-san, a..aku akan menikah dengan anggota klan Hyuuga?" ucap Ino ragu.

"Benar Ino-chan. Karena itu, besok kamu akan dibawa ke kediaman klan Hyuuga untuk perkenalan dengan anggota klan".

"APA?! Ke..kenapa buru-buru begitu Tou-san? aku.. aku kan masih muda, lagipula ini terlalu cepat, kenapa tidak di diskusikan terlebih dahulu denganku?!" Ino panik.

Inoichi memegang pundak anak tercintanya "Tou-san juga diberitahu mendadak. Dan Tou-san juga tidak bisa membantah apa kata tetua, maafkan Tou-san ya Ino-chan".

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" mohon Ino dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. Inoichi menggeleng.

"Tidak ada sayang. Kalau begitu, mulailah bereskan pakaian-pakaianmu. Besok kamu akan mulai tinggal disana" lanjut Inoichi.

"HEEEH?!"

.

Ya, menikah! Tak pernah terpikirpun oleh Ino, ia akan menikah dengan anggota klan Hyuuga, apalagi di usianya yang ia rasa masih sangat muda. Mimpi apa Ino semalam?!

Yang benar saja! Kenapa demi kepentingan klan Hyuuga, dirinya yang dikorbankan?! Tega!

Di malam hari, dengan perasaannya yang sudah sedikit tenang, Ino merapihkan barang-barangnya, dan sedikit berharap setelah tidur malam itu, kejadian hari ini akan hilang bagaikan mimpi yang sayangnya tidak mungkin bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

"Maaf, tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu Yamanaka-san" ucap seorang pria kepala klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi. Ino yang masih dalam keadaan shock hari itu hanya diam.

Adat di lingkungan klan Hyuuga sudah terkenal sangat ketat dan kolot, memaksa Ino hanya menunduk dan sesekali mengangguk menanggapi ucapan sang pemimpin klan yang duduk di depannya.

Ino takut berbuat kesalahan di hari pertamanya.

"Akan kuperkenalkan anggota klan yang akan menjadi pendampingmu. Masuk!" ucap Hiashi dengan tegas.

SREK!

Pintu bergeser membuat Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menelan ludah begitu melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, ini Hyuuga Neji, kalian berdua sudah saling kenal bukan?" Hiashi memperkenalkan Neji.

"Mohon bantuannya" ucap Neji dingin. Ino yang melihat kearahnya mendapat tatapan dingin gratis dengan aura-aura es di sekelilingnya.

"Mohon bantuannya juga, Hyuuga-san" ucap Ino bersabar walau kedutan di pelipisnya sudah sangat terlihat saking sebalnya dengan sikap pria yang satu itu.

"Kuberitahu satu hal. Yamanaka-san, kau tidak bisa dijodohkan dengan souke, karena sudah tidak ada keturunan souke laki-laki lagi. Dan walaupun Neji adalah seorang bunke, dia sangat berbakat dan kemampuannya bisa disejajarkan dengan para souke. Jadi jangan khawatir" jelas Hiashi.

Raut wajah Neji berubah setelah mendengar penjelasan Hiashi. Ino yang menyadarinya hanya diam dan mencoba mencari kebenarannya dengan melihat wajah Neji dalam-dalam.

Neji yang menyadarinya balas menatap Ino dingin dan berpaling memohon izin Hiashi untuk meninggalkan tempat karena masih ada misi yang harus ia laksanakan.

Apa-apaan laki-laki itu?! Sikapnya dingin sekali! Seperti itukah adat di klan ini? Ino merasa kesal sekali.

Di dalam hatinya Ino berusaha mengingatkan dirinya, bahwa ini adalah hari pertamanya disini. Ino tidak mau berbuat kekacauan.

Tapi teringat akan sikap Neji barusan mau tak mau membuat tangan Ino mengepal. Ino sudah tahu bahwa sikap lelaki yang satu itu memang dingin dan Ino berusaha menjauhinya karena pasti merepotkan! Hey, itu kata-kata Shikamaru!

Tidak disangka, Ino malah dijodohkan dengannya dan baru beberapa menit berkenalan membuat Ino harus terus menahan emosinya.

"Nah, Yamanaka-san" panggil Hiashi.

"Tolong panggil Ino saja".

"Kalau begitu Ino-san, kau akan di antar ke kamarmu oleh pelayan"ucap Hiashi.

"Baiklah. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ada beberapa shinobi baru yang harus aku urus.".

"Kau bicara apa? Bukannya sudah dijelaskan bahwa calon anggota baru klan harus tetap tinggal di mansion dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar sampai waktu pernikahan tiba" jelas Hiashi lalu segera pamit pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Mata Ino membulat kaget. Untuk tinggal di mansion Hyuuga mungkin dia sudah mengerti, tapi kalau harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Rumah Sakit dan tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, apa jadinya hidup Ino!

Ino yang merasa down merasakan tepukan ringan dipundaknya dan dengan lemas menoleh.

"A..ano Yamanaka-san, se..selamat datang di klan Hyuuga" ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst manis yaitu Hinata.

"Hi.. Hinata-chan~ aku sampai kaget. Untung ada kau disini" sepertinya mood Ino sudah kembali setelah melihat wajah shinobi satu angkatannya.

"Pa..pasti kamu sangat kaget atas pemberitahuan mendadak ini ya Yamanaka-san?" ucap Hinata tersenyum sendu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menerimanya. Para tetua itu kan sangat keras kepala kalau sudah berkehendak. Ohiya, tolong panggil aku Ino saja ya. Para Hyuuga itu kalau memanggil namaku terlalu sopan, hehe." Ino menunjukan senyum terbaiknya.

"Baiklah, Ino-san. Ohiya, bagaimana kalau kita bersiap membuat makan malam? Pasti Neji-nii-san senang kalau nanti pulang sudah ada masakan dari calon isterinya." Hinata tersipu. Ah, manis sekali gadis yang satu itu.

.

Jadilah selama waktu memasak, Ino menumpahkan semua pertanyaan dikepalanya kepada Hinata. Dan Hinata dengan sabar menjelaskan apa saja yang di tanyakan oleh Ino.

Disinilah Ino tahu, bahwa setiap calon anggota wanita Hyuuga memang harus tinggal di rumah klan untuk membiasakan adat yang ada didalamnya. Hyuuga mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi juga privasi klan ini sangat tertutup, sehingga orang yang akan menjadi calon keluarganya tidak boleh ada yang tahu sampai sudah diputuskan untuk diberkati oleh para tetua.

Klan Hyuuga juga sangat menyukai keanggunan. Begitu Hinata bilang ada kebun bunga di halaman belakang, Ino langsung menjerit dan dengan panjang lebar menceritakan betapa ia mencintai para bunga dan juga ikebana, Ino juga menanyakan apakah ia bisa merawat kebun bunga tersebut dan dengan senang hati Hinata mempersilahkannya.

Pasti itu juga akan menambah nilai plus Ino dimata Hiashi. Lagipula mungkin itu bisa membuatnya betah tinggal disini. Masih ada para bunga yang menemaninya.

Ino juga baru tahu bahwa semua orang yang ada disini diwajibkan untuk mengenakan hakama dan yukata, untuk menghormati para leluhur dan juga demi alasan kesopanan. Maka dari itu Ino harus mengganti pakaiannya sebelum makan malam dimulai. Untuk yang satu itu Ino kembali menghela nafas.

.

Hinata meminta Ino untuk mengurusi makanannya karena ia harus menata meja untuk makan bersama nanti.

Ino mengganguk pasti, karena memasak bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Setelah dirasa cukup dan semua masakannya selesai, Ino keluar meminta tolong seseorang untuk membawa masakannya. Tidak mungkin dengan masakan yang begitu banyak, Ino bisa membawanya sendiri bukan?

Setelah dilihatnya, mansion klan ini besar sekali, Ino tidak melihat seorangpun yang lewat di sekitar situ. Dengan pasti Ino melihat bilik dengan bayangan beberapa orang di dalamnya.

Ino yang bermaksud untuk meminyta tolong, berhenti di depan pintu karena mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tidak kusangka ya. Eh, tadi aku melihatmu menaruh barang-barang Yamanaka-sama di kamar Neji-sama. Memangnya mereka harus satu kamar?" Tanya suara seseorang dibalik bilik.

"Tentu saja. Mereka kan akan menjadi suami isteri. Harus banyak berbaur. Tadinya aku sempat khawatir Neji-sama tak bisa mempunyai pendamping. Dia kan terlalu serius." Ucap suara lain.

"Yah, tapi sekarang sudah lega kan? Tugas Yamanaka-sama lah yang sulit. Harus memberikan keturunan secepat mungkin dengan Neji-sama. Hahaha"

"Hei. Jaga bicaramu" ucap suara lainnya. Tapi Ino tidak perduli lagi.

Apa?! Memberikan keturunan?! Tidak! Mana bisa?! Tunggu, bisa sih. Tapiiii Ino kan sama sekali tidak mengenal Neji yang sebenarnya. Lagipula Ino tidak mencintainya!

Ino yang panik, berusaha pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Masa bodoh dengan tetua! Ino mau kabur!

Ino terus berlari dan meloncat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Dengan kepalanya yang banyak memikirkan sesuatu, Ino tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

Merasakan perih dan sakit pada kedua kakinya, Ino mengistirahatkan badannya di bawah pohon. Ck, pada saat ini insting ninja Ino malah tidak terpakai. Malam yang gelap membuat Ino semakin panik dan ketakutan.

Ino merasakan chakra besar sedang berlari kearahnya. dengan otak yang tidak bisa mencerna apapun saat ini, Ino hanya pasrah saat melihat sesosok manusia, berjalan kearahnya dengan memegang sebilah kunai.

"Menjauh dariku!" teriak Ino. Tapi sosok itu makin mendekat, mata Ino terpejam.

"Yamanaka! Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara familiar di telinga Ino. Ino segera membuka matanya, dan walaupun remang Ino yakin sosok didepannya itu adalah Neji.

"Ne..Neji-kun?" Tanya Ino ragu sambil mencoba berdiri. Kakinya yang terasa sakit membuat badannya limbung dan hampir terjatuh, jika tidak di tahan dengan sigap oleh Neji.

"Sedang apa kau di kaki gunung, Yamanaka? Aku melihatmu sepulang dari misi dan mengikutimu karena tidak ingin terjadi hal yang bodoh" ucap Neji dengan nada dingin. "Sebagai shinobi kau bodoh sekali membiarkan kakimu terluka seperti ini" lanjutnya.

"Ah.. a..aku bisa menyembuhkannya ko. Tadi aku panik sehingga tidak sempat menyembuhkan lukaku." Ino gugup.

"Sudah malam, sembuhkan nanti di rumah. Dengan kau pergi, membuat semua orang khawatir tahu. Dasar ceroboh" ada nada kekhawatiran didalamnya. Dengan segera Neji membawa Ino di pundaknya.

.

Malam terus berjalan, sunyi yang didapati Ino hanya membuat dirinya bersalah dan berhutang budi pada Neji. Ino merasa binggung pada pria di depannya, pertama ia tahu Neji adalah orang yang kaku dan berharga diri tinggi. Lalu ia tahu bahwa Neji juga seorang yang dingin, tapi sejurus kemudian Neji berubah menjadi orang yang hangat. Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Entahlah.

"Aku sudah merelakan hidupku untuk mengikuti kata-kata tetua, dan mengikuti perjodohan dengan anggota klan Hyuuga." Ino memulai percakapannya dengan Neji. Entah pria itu mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Tapi aku ingin menjalani hari-hariku sebagai kunoichi desa, dan mengurus bunga-bungaku. Aku juga ingin jatuh cinta dengan normal. Apa itu salah, ne Neji-kun?" Ino berbicara lagi.

Masa bodoh Neji diam, ia hanya ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya saja. Lega rasanya.

"Aku juga… Tak pernah berminat untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak menyukaiku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengikuti perintah Hiashi-sama." Ino diam mendengarnya. "Tapi, Hyuuga tak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Sampai kau menetapkan keputusanmu, tinggallah disini."

Ino terpana dengan sosok didepannya. Sosok yang dikiranya kuat dan tak mungkin memikirkan orang lain, ternyata seperti ini.

Padahal tadi Ino pikir untuk tidak kembali lagi. dengan suara yang tidak lagi terdengar, Ino hanya bisa diam menatap langit.

**TBC**

* * *

Fiush, ragu-ragu ini cerita bakal bagus atau ngga, ini first Canon yang aku bikin. karena aku suka sama Neji, aku ga mau bikin dia mati setelah perang ninja. bolehkah? hehe

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo, aku emang ga teliti orangnya. alurnya juga gimanaa gitu hehe

em, segini aja cuap cuapnya binggung mau ngomong apa XD

kritik, saran dan flame saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. So, mind to Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Aku kembali~ *lambai-lambai XD

Gimana yang sudah baca Ch1? Semoga yang ke 2 tidak mengecewakan kalian semua ;_;

oke, cukup basa basinya. ini dia silahkan di baca ^^/

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya :

Ino mencoba kabur dari kediaman Hyuuga karena mendengar percakapan anggota klan.

Ino terus berlari yang akhirnya tersesat dan karena lengah, kedua kakinya mengalami cidera. Tak di sangka Neji datang menyelamatkannya dan menggendongnya sampai rumah.

Siapa yang tahu kalau Neji itu begitu perhatian?

**Be a Bride**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**This fiction in mine :D**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Canon, OOC *maybe, Typo, dll**

**Latar setelah perang ninja dan Hyuuga Neji tidak mati.**

* * *

Setelah menggelung rambutnya dan memakai yukatanya yang sudah di sediakan, Ino keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas ke dapur. Kamarnya?! Mungkin maksudnya kamar mereka berdua.

Ino memang satu kamar dengan Neji, tapi mereka pisah futon. Ino sudah mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang masalah ini, dan sang empunya kamar setuju setuju saja, asalkan tidak ada orang yang tau. Kalau tahu bisa dihadiahi ceramah panjang nantinya.

Ah, Ino rasa memang ia tak perlu repot memikirkan sifat Neji yang dingin. Pasti pria itu punya alasan tersendiri kenapa bisa seperti itu. Ino hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri yang ceria dan berpikir positif kedepan.

.

Sambil menyapa beberapa orang yang lewat, Ino tersenyum simpul mengingat kejadian semalam.

Benar apa kata Neji, orang di kediaman Hyuuga khawatir akan dirinya yang hilang dengan tiba-tiba. Dan kepulangannya bersama sang calon suami dengan posisi digendong, mau tak mau membuat tanda tanya di kepala para Hyuuga, dan Neji dengan lihainya berkata bahwa Ino tersesat saat mencari orang dan terkilir saat menggunakan geta, maka dari itu dia menolongnya.

Tapi baru Ino ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, ucapan Neji membuatnya terkejut. Ia meminta Ino untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya, yang menurutnya kurang sopan dengan wajah dingin.

"_Huh, baru bersikap baik, kemudian dingin kembali." _Batin Ino.

Ino terkikik kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Tak disangka oleh Ino, Neji pandai berkilah juga. Satu rahasia sang Hyuuga sudah diketahuinya.

.

Sesampainya di dapur. Ino melihat beberapa anggota klan yang sedang mempersiapkan makan pagi, termasuk Hinata. Dengan sopan ino mengucapkan salam pagi dan di balas oleh ucapan serupa.

"Hei Hinata-chan. Kau bangun pagi sekali" sapa Ino.

"Ti-tidak ko Ino-chan, aku baru sampai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Ino-chan ju-juga bangun pagi rupanya" balas sang heiress.

"Tidak menyangka ya, gadis sepertiku bangun pagi? Ehehe. Aku terbiasa bangun pagi untuk mengurusi bunga-bunga ku sih. Lagipula ini tempat baruku, aku masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kamarnya." Jelasnya. Ngomong-nogomong soal kamar Ino teringat Neji.

"Ohiya, sepupumu mana sih? Sejak aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada dikamar." Tanya Ino sambil mengocok beberapa telur, Ino terihat lihai sekali.

"Ne-Neji-nii-san selalu bangun pagi untuk latihan di halaman belakang sebelum pergi."

"Oh, rajin sekali. Pergi? Maksudmu dia seorang pengajar shinobi juga?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Be-begitulah"

Seketika Ino mendapat pemikiran untuk membuat bekal untuk Neji nanti.

_Hitung-hitung balas budi karena menggendongku semalam._

.

.

.

"Ne..Neji-kun, tunggu!" teriak Ino sambil berlari. Neji yang melihatnya hanya menengok meperhatikan sang gadis berambut pirang ini terengah mengejarnya yang sudah berada dipintu gerbang mansion. Dengan pakaian seperti itu, juga geta yang kaku, Ino belum terbiasa bergerak cepat.

"Ini, bawalah! Aku tak melihatmu sarapan tadi, jadi ini bekal untukmu" Ino menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kain.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot, Yamanaka."

"Aku tahu, ini tidak mewah. Tapi , anggap saja ini tanda terimakasihku atas semalam. Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Ino ya, Neji-kun." Ino menyodorkan paksa bekalnya dan mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Neji disertai senyum indahnya. Sosok Neji pun menghilang dengan cepat seperti angin.

.

"Ne, Hinata. Apa yang akan kau ajarkan lagi padaku?" Tanya Ino.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana, Ino sedang berada di suatu ruangan bersama Hinata. Ino tau, pasti ia akan segera diajari tetek-bengek kesopanan dan hal-hal penting untuk menjadi seorang Hyuuga. Ah, baru sebentar ia berada di kediaman Hyuuga, tapi rasanya menyebalkan sekali.

"Ku-kurasa hari ini cukup, Ino-chan. Lagipula, peraturan terpenting sudah aku jelaskan. Ti-tinggal bagaimana Ino-chan menghadapinya, suka atau tidak" Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mengerti, tenang saja. hihi" Ino yang sadar akan tingkahnya segera memposisikan dirinya lagi. "Em, maksudku, ya aku mengerti nona." Ucap Ino dengan logat dan tingkah seperti bangsawan yang membuat Hinata geli.

"I-Ino-chan lucu ya." Semburat merah tipis terhias dipipinya.

"Habis, dari tadi tegang terus. Aku ingin kau lebih rileks, Hinata-chan."

"A-apa aku terlihat memaksakan diri?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tidak ko. Aku hanya ingin berteman lebih dekat denganmu. Aku kan jarang bertemu kamu, Hinata-chan. Tiba-tiba menjadi calon keluarga dan satu rumah begini, aku juga merasa canggung lho." Sifat periang Ino muncul. Hinata pun tersenyum.

"Aku jadi mengerti kenapa tadi pagi Ino-chan jadi perhatian sama Neji-nii-san. orang-orang berpikir kalian terlihat seperti pasangan suami-isteri yang serasi. Hihi"

"A-apa?! Tidak ah. Bukan karena aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar menikah dengannya. Aku kan ngga enak kalau ketus juga pada Neji-kun. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri dan bersikap baik, walau sifatnya yang kadang bikin aku kesal juga." Wajah Ino dibuat cemberut.  
"Be-begitu ya. Ohiya, Ino-chan, mau melihat kebun bunga di halaman belakang?" Hinata mengajak Ino yang disambut dengan senyum gembira oleh sang pemilik mata Aquamarine.

.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, terlihatlah sebuah taman bunga dengan kolam ikan kecil di tengahnya. Walaupun ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, Ino sangat senang dan berharap untuk merawatnya saat itu juga.

"Waah, Hinata-chan, ini bagus sekali. Krisan, tulip, mawar, daisy, aster." Ino berjalan dijalan setapak sambil menunjuk beberapa bunga yang dilihatnya. "Ah, ada lavender dan edelweiss juga."

"Ino-chan senang sekali ya. Maaf kalau koleksinya tidak sebanyak di tokomu." Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku senang ko Hinata-chan. Bolehkah aku merawat bunga-bunga ini?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Seharian itu, Ino dan Hinata duduk di tengah taman dan saling bercerita. Dan diketahuilah kalau Neji suka sekali bermeditasi ditengah taman bunga, karena suasananya yang tenang.

Tidak hanya terdapat taman bunga, dihalaman belakang juga terdapat lapangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk berlatih oleh keluarga Hyuuga dan kebun buah kecil yang ternyata dirawat sendiri oleh Hinata dan adiknya Hanabi.

Ino tidak menyangka, adik Hinata yang tomboy itu, senang merawat kebun. Senyum kecil pun terukir diwajah cantiknya.

Ino juga baru tahu kalau di belakang kediaman Hyuuga langsung menghadap ke gunung Konoha.

_Pantas saja, semalam aku sampai nyasar ke gunung. _Pikir Ino.

.

Hari beranjak sore, Hinata pamit kepada Ino untuk membantu Ran-baa-san yang membawa sayur-sayuran dari pasar untuk makan malam. Hinata juga memberitahu Ino, biasanya Neji pulang jika hari sudah sore.

Ino mengangguk dan berinisiatif menunggu Neji. Terpikirlah olehnya bekal yang dibuatnya untuk Neji.

_Enak tidak ya? Apa dimakan? Bagaimana kalau dibuang?_

Merasakan chakra yang familiar membuat Ino melupakan lamunannya. Ah, orang yang di tunggu sudah datang rupanya.

"Neji-kun, okaeri." Sambut Ino dengan senyum terkembang.

"Kau menungguku, Yama—"

"Ino!" Ino menyela. "Sudah kubilang, panggil Ino saja." Ralat Ino dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ck, seperti anak-anak saja." Ujar Neji dingin sambil berjalan.

"Biarin. Ohiya, bagaimana bekal buatanku?."

"Ini. Terimakasih, rasanya enak."

Raut wajah Ino pun kembali ceria. Ino membuka kotak bekalnya dan mendapati potongan labu yang tidak dimakan.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan? Ah! jangan-jangan kau tidak suka labu ya?" Tanya Ino. Yang ditanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya..

"Heeh~ sekarang siapa yang seperti anak-anak? Dasar." Didalam hatinya Ino tersenyum, satu rahasia lagi yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, Ino lewati dengan menyibukan dirinya bersama bunga-bunganya. dan seringkali Ino melihat Neji bermeditasi di dekat kolam di taman bunganya.

Ino biasanya hanya memperhatikannya berlatih dan sesekali membawakannya teh hijau sambil mengajaknya berbicara, walaupun tetap saja Ino yang banyak bicara.

Ino mulai mengerti kenapa Neji menjadi orang yang kaku. Diantara para Bunke, Neji-lah yang paling dipercayai oleh Hiashi-jii-san. Neji sedari kecil dilatih dengan keras untuk menjadi sosok Hyuuga yang kuat.

Meski Neji bersikap dingin dan sangat realistis, tapi semua yang dilakukannya itu semata-mata untuk orang lain, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja membuat pipi Ino memanas. Apa benar ini hanya rasa kagumnya saja?

.

Minggu itu, Ino menikmati siangnya dengan memetik bunga edelweiss untuk dijadikan hiasan di ruang pertemuan souke. Dengan Neji yang sedang bermeditasi di taman bunganya sedari tadi pagi. Ino menggeleng, rasanya orang itu tidak pernah bosan terus-terusan diam dalam posisi yang sama.

"KYAAAA!"

Terdengar jeritan Hanabi yang sedang memanen buah jeruknya. Ino dan Neji segera berlari ke asal suara.

"Hanabi-chan! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino khawatir. "Astaga!" teriaknya saat melihat kaki Hanabi yang berdarah dan ada ular disebelahnya.

Neji segera mengambil ular itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Lalu mengendong hanabi ke teras

"Ino-nee-chan, sa-sakit." Rintih Hanabi. Ino dengan cekatan merobek pakaiannya dan mengelap darah yang keluar.

"Sabar ya Hanabi-chan, ini akan terasa lebih baik." Ino tersenyum menenangkan dan segera memulai jutsu pengobatannya dan keluarlah cahaya hijau untuk menyembuhkan luka Hanabi.

Neji yang memperhatikan dari tadi hanya diam melihat tingkah laku Ino.

"Hanabi-sama…" Neji berbisik lirih meski suaranya masih terdengar oleh Ino.

"Neji-kun jangan melihat saja, tolong bawa air hangat dan dua kain kesini."

Neji pun bergegas mengabil air hangat. Dan Ino berusaha menenangkan Hanabi yang masih menangis karena takut.

Sesampainya Neji ditempat, Hanabi sudah tidak ada di teras, dan terlihatlah Ino yang keluar dari bilik.

Seakan tahu isi hati neji, Ino menjelaskan "Jangan khawatir, Hanabi-chan sudah kupindahkan, dia sudah tenang dan sekarang tidur.".

"Ini, yang kau minta." Neji menyodorkan satu baskom dengan air hangat dan kain.

"Terimakasih, Neji-kun. Ini bisa mengurangi bengkaknya." Ino dan Neji masuk ke dalam bilik tempat Hanabi tidur.

Dengan perlahan Ino mengompres bekas lukanya dengan air hangat dan mengelap peluh Hanabi.

"Tak kusangka kau cekatan juga." Neji memulai pembicaraan. Ino menjawab sambil focus pada luka Hanabi.

"Tentu saja, aku kan kunoichi."

"Maaf aku meremehkanmu. Kukira kau hanya wanita yang berisik." Muncul perempatan di kepala Ino.

"Terimakasih pujiannya, tuan sedingin es." Ino menghela nafas. "Kau ini tadi kenapa ularnya dibuang, bisanya cukup kuat meracuni saraf Hanabi-chan. Kalau ularnya ditangkap kan air liurnya bisa dijadikan penawar. Jutsuku saja tidak bisa menyembuhkan secara total." Jelasnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa harus di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha?"

"Tidak perlu, aku pernah diberitahu kalau di gunung konoha ada tanaman untuk menetralisir racun. Aku akan pergi kesana."

"Biar aku saja, cukup beri tahu ciri-ciri tanamannya." Neji segera bangkit.

"Apa sih, kau pikir aku tidak cukup kuat untuk ke gunung? Aku shinobi, ingat? Lagipula, gunung itu ada di belakang mansion ini bukan? Kalau kau takut akan ada penduduk yang melihatku, ku jamin tidak ada, hehe." Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Ino." Pipi Ino memerah. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjaga Hanabi-sama sampai kau datang, hati-hati." Dua kata yang di ucapkan Neji, membuat pipi Ino semakin memerah.

Ino yang takut terlihat seperti itu, segera pergi dari hadapan Neji.

.

Di perjalanan, Ino tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang memerah. Ino mencari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Menggunakan yukata memang sulit untuk bergerak dengan cepat.

Setelah lumayan lama mencari, Ino menemukannya di dekat tebing. Terlihatlah pemandangan desa Konoha dari situ dan membuat Ino takjub.

_Indahnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu ada tempat seindah ini._

Setelah memetik tumbuhan penyembuh seperlunya Ino beranjak pergi.

"Tak kusangka, ada orang yang tahu tempat ini juga."

Heh?! Suara siapa itu? Masa ada orang di sini? Jangan-jangan penjahat? Ah, Ino merutuki kebodohannya lagi karena tidak membawa senjata.

Saat Ino menoleh, aquamarinenya melihat sosok pria berambut eboni dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Sai!" Ino teriak kaget.

"Ah, nona cantik ternyata." Sai tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku kaget saja. Dan jangan menyebutku seperti itu, cukup saat pertama kita berkenalan. Panggil Ino saja." Ino mengelus dadanya. Untung bukan penjahat.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, Ino-san?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku sih sedang mencari tanaman."

"Aku sedang melukis. Lihat! Pemandangannya indah kan?" Sai tersenyum hambar lagi.

Ah! Ino lupa, dia harus cepat-cepat kembali. Dan—Ah! Ia juga lupa. Tidak boleh ada yang melihatnya kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Pasti Neji akan marah kalau tau ia bertemu penduduk, apalagi shinobi.

"I-iya indah sekali. Kalau begitu Sai, aku pulang duluan ya, dah." Ino segera berbalik. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sai.

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ino mulai panik.

"Aku pernah baca di buku. Tidak sopan jika seseorang menolak ajakan baik dari orang lain." Huh, mau tidak mau Ino menuruti kata Sai.

Ino berdoa agar nanti tidak ketahuan oleh Neji, pasalnya dia sudah berjanji pada orang itu.

"Jaa, Sai. Sampai disini saja." Ino tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk diantar sampai mansion Hyuuga. Kalau sampai ketahuan, bisa habis dirinya nanti.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, nona cantik." Sai pergi sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang panggil Ino!" haish, Sai itu. Ino menggeleng lagi.

.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Ino kembali ke ruangan tempat Hanabi berada. Ino menghela nafas lega, tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau ia keluar mansion.

Dengan senyum kecil Ino mengingat masa lalunya. Sudah lama ia tidak berbuat seperti itu, terakhir ia mengendap-endap karena ingin melihat Sasuke berlatih. Hihi.

Senyumannya pun hilang, setelah melihat raut wajah Neji yang dingin.

"Neji-kun, maaf menunggu lama. Tanaman ini susah ditemukan ternyata." Ino memulai percakapan dengan senormal mungkin.

"Hn, kalau begitu cepat sembuhkan Hanabi-sama." Ucap Neji dingin.

"Apasih, kau dingin sekali, Neji-kun." Ucap Ino sambil menumbuk tanaman obat itu dan mengoleskannya pada kaki Hanabi.

"Kau sudah janji kepadaku untuk tidak bertemu dengan penduduk desa."

"Eh?!" Ino mulai takut. Habislah ia.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh." GLEK!

"Kau me-melihatku tadi ya? Ma-maafkan aku, aku tak memegang janjiku, Neji-kun. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sai saat mengambil tanaman obat ini." Ino menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak peduli." Neji bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Ino merasakan hal yang aneh. Bodoh! Kenapa tadi harus bertemu Sai segala! Sudah jelas-jelas Neji marah besar tadi. Tapi Ino kan sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan jujur. Kenapa orang itu pemarah sekali sih?

Tapi perkataannya yang terakhirlah yang membuatnya merasa sangat sedih. Hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh pisau yang tak terlihat.

Hiks.

Air mata Ino pun menetes.

"Neji-kun bodoh!" Ino pun terisak.

Ah~ takdir memang tidak adil bagi Ino.

TBC

* * *

Huwaa~ Bagaimana Chapter ini? Mengecewakan kah? hiks. Gomen minna, daku masih newbie #plakplok

Aaa~ sekarang aja aku ga percaya lagi buat ff multi-chapter. sempet ga percaya diri bikin cerita ini en publish. tapi dari pada mandeg di laptop, aku publish aja walaupun ga ada yg review. eh ternyata ada yg review juga XD

Dari review-an yang aku baca banyak yang bilang bosen sama pair yg itu-itu aja. Tertarik sama pair Neji Ino karena jarang. hmm, aku liat di ffn emang pair Ino neji jarang ;_;)a

Aku juga baca Review yang minta update kilat/cepet. dari situ aku mikir "ayo Cha~banyak yg minta dikelarin!" XD Rasanya penyemangat banget supaya nulis terus. Kayaknya ff yg satu ini bakal aku selesain dalam 3 atau 4 chapter ._.a

terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review, yg login udah aku bales lewat PM (**Childishpink, AzuraLunatique, kirei- neko, NarutoisVIP, azurradeva**) dan yang ngga login : Namikaze yuli (itu kau kah yuli-san anak kopaja bukan? XD), sunwomen (aku juga suka, tapi asal Ino mah aku suka siapa aja pairnya hehe), pitalica (iya jarang ;_; ), guest (yo ini udah update baca ya), Jingga Dalam Elegi (siip, udah baca ya ).

Doumo arigatoou buat semuanya yang udah baca. Kritik dan saran serta flame saya terima :D

so, Please Review #bungkuk


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san~~ Gomen yang menunggu *kalo ada* fic ini DX

aku telat publish, dikarenakan sakit selama seminggu, hiks

yosh, ga usah ba-bi-bu lagi ini dia chapter 3, tanoshimi shite tte ne n_nv

* * *

**Chapter sebelumnya: **

Ino bersedih karena Neji mengetahui kalau ia bertemu dengan warga Konoha, dan Ino bersedih karena ia tidak mampu memegang janjinya.

Tapi kenapa saat mendapatkan reaksi Neji, hati Ino terasa perih?

* * *

**Be a Bride**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**This fiction in mine :D**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Canon, OOC *maybe, Typo, dll**

**Latar setelah perang ninja dan Hyuuga Neji tidak mati.**

* * *

Di malam harinya, Neji dan Ino makan dalam Hiashi tentang kejadian Hanabi tadi siang, dijawab seadanya oleh Neji.

Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat raut wajah Neji yang dingin. Entah mengapa dia merasa bersalah.

Tapi, kenapa dia harus merasa seperti itu? Ino kan sudah mejelaskan semuanya?

Dengan setengah hati Ino menelan potongan yakisaba terakhirnya. Ia tahu ini makanan favorit Neji. Tapi saat teringat, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menghilangkan rasa itu dari mulutnya.

Setelah meneguk matchanya, Ino pamit kekamarnya lebih yang melihatnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah antara sepupunya dengan Ino.

.

.

Mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, Ino pura-pura tertidur.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Ucap Neji datar.

"Ada apa?" ucap Ino pelan sambil memunggungi Neji.

"Kau tahu, meninggalkan meja makan lebih dahulu itu tidak sopan. Hinata-sama sampai menanyaiku tentangmu."

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak berselera." Ino berbohong.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau memaksamu tentang pernikahan ini Ino."

Mendengar itu Ino langsung berbalik."Apa maksudmu Neji-kun?"

"Aku ingin kau berpikir ulang tentang ini, kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, kenapa kau menerima pernikahan ini?Apa kau berpikir setengah-setengah tentang hal ini? Bagaimana kalau anggota klan lain tahu? Ceroboh!"Apa katanya?

"tunggu Neji-kun. Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi. Lagipula, kau itu sa—"

"Aku..akan pergi malam ini untuk misi baru. Aku ingin selama aku pergi, pikirkan baik-baik tentang hal ini, sampai kau menyesal." Neji kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

Ino yang ditinggal hanya bisa diam. Ino kembali mengerjapkan matanya dan mengingat kata-kata neji tadi.

Oh, astaga! Ino merasa hari itu memang bukan hari keberuntungannya. Pria itu! Kenapa dia pemarah sekali.

_Apa kau berpikir setengah-setengah tentang hal ini?_

Bukannya Ino sudah pernah bilang kalau ia sudah menerima apa kata tetua. Ino tahu dia sudah dewasa, maka dari itu dari awal dia sudah mencoba untuk tidak setengah-setengah.

Menyesalkah ia?

Lagipula apa tadi katanya? Kekasih? Ino sampai tidak tahu harusberekasi apa. Marah, senang, sedih atau malu?

Malam itu, Ino terjaga dengan segudang pemikiran dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Selama Neji pergi, Ino benar-benar menggunakan waktunya untuk berpikir. Di malam hari, Ino hanya berdiam diri di depan kamarnya sambil melihat bulan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ino menyadari bahwa selama Neji pergi, ia merasa ada suatu yang kurang. Sepertinya kehidupan Ino perlahan terisi oleh sosok mengingat hal-hal kecil yang biasa dilakukannya bersama Neji.

Hinata yang merasakan perubahan sikap Ino, hanya bisa menyemangatinya dan berharap Ino kembali ceria.

"Ne, Ino-chan. Ku harap aku bisa membantumu agar bisa menjadi ceria kembali." Hinata menepuk pelan bahu Ino.

"Hinata-chan." Ino melihat Hinata lirih. "Ne, apa aku terlihat seperti setengah-setengah dalam menerima pernikahan ini, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino.

"A-aku tak pernah melihatmu dalam sisi itu Ino-chan. Yang selalu aku lihat, bahwa kau orang yang selalu ceria dan berpikiran sampai iri dengan sifatmu itu Ino-chan. Maka dari itu, saat melihat kau yang seperti ini, membuatku sedih."

Ino tersenyum lalu memetik setangkai bunga."Apa aku terlalu memaksakan diri untuk dekat dengan Neji-kun? Dia..entahlah Hinata. Sebentar baik lalu kembali menjadi dingin."

"Sekarang, aku tanya padamu. Apa kau merasa memaksakan dirimu untuk dekat dengan Neji-nii-san?" Hinata tersenyum.

Ino diam selama ini ia memaksa untuk dekat dengan Neji? Tidak! Dari awal ia sudah memutuskan utntuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia bersikap baik karena pria itu adalah Neji, karena ia ingin tahu Neji lebih lagi, karena ia—ah! Ino sudah tahu jawabannya!

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan. Aku sudah merasa baikan." Ino tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu." Hinata tersenyum lalu kembali memetik bunga yang lain.

.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya, tepat satu minggu, Neji pulang sehabis dari membawa satu gulungan kertas kosong, Ino melihat Neji masuk ke kamarnya.

Ino berinisiatif mengikutinya masuk, tapi dilarang dengan alasan ia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dahulu yaitu membuat laporan hasil misi. Ino yang mengerti mengangguk dan bilang akan menunggunya di taman bunga belakang. Akan lebih mudah berbicara dengan suasana yang tenang di kelilingi bunga.

Ino menunggu dengan dua cangkir teh hijau kesukaan Neji. Kedua kakinya ia masukkan kedalam kolam yang jernih. Ah, rileks rasanya.

Memikirkan gulungan kertas tadi, ia jadi rindu dunia shinobi. Tapi, ia sudah memutuskannya. Ino pun tersenyum.

Tak menunggu seberapa lama Neji pun datang.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu." Neji berujar pelan.

"Uun, tidak apa-apa ko. Ayo duduk panas begini menyenangkan rasanya mencelupkan kakimu kedalam air." Ino memberikan senyum tulusnya.

"Kukira kau sudah memikirkan apa yang kubicarakan waktu itu, Ino. Kau masih saja ma—"

"Kini giliranku menyela ucapanmu Neji-kun." Ino menarik Neji untuk duduk dan ia perlahan menarik nafas. "Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak main-main Neji-kun. Kau tahu, sifatku memang seperti ini dari ingin kita membicarakannya dengan tenang, aku sudah memikirkan tentang kata-katamu waktu itu."

Neji membiarkan Ino melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan rencana pernikahan aku yakin aku tidak akan menyesal, Neji-kun." Ino tersenyum tulus dan ditemukannya raut wajah Neji yang kaget.

"Tapi, keka—"

"Dan stop bilang Sai itu kekasihku. Dia temanku, kau selalu saja kaku ya Neji-kun." Ino tertawa kecil. "Tapi apa kau sendiri yakin dengan hal ini? Kau terlihat seperti merasa terganggu olehku." Lanjut Ino sedih.

"Aku..senang kau yang jadi pasanganku." Eh? Apa katanya? "Sebenarnya, aku sudah pernah dijodohkan seperti ini, Hyuuga benar-benar butuh bantuanku untuk membuat aliansi dengan klan lain. Tapi, aku ingin tahu sifat calon pasanganku. Dari sikapku yang acuh, aku ingin tahu seberapa besar mereka peduli denganku juga klan ini."

Kini giliran Ino yang diam.

"Biasanya mereka cepat tersinggung akan sikapku. Tapi kau berbeda, Ino. Kau bersikap seperti dirimu sendiri, dan bersabar atas sikapku."

Didalam hatinya Ino bersyukur untuk sangat bersabar pada saat awal perkenalan mereka.

"Bahkan Haruno langsung mengudurkan diri pada saat perkenalannya denganku." Jelas Neji.

"A-apa?! Haruno? Sakura maksudmu?!" Ino kaget. Astaga! Dekorin itu benar-benar!

"Maaf. Aku jadi bicara panjang lebar." Neji berpaling dengan semburat merah tipis yang segera hilang.

Ah, tapi rasanya Ino sedikit gembira.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku…" pipi Ino memanas. "Aku juga senang kau yang jadi pasanganku."

Entah sejak kapan, rasanya nyaman sekali tinggal disini.

.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa yang membuat wajah Ino memerah setiap kali mengingatnya, Ino kembali menjalani rutinitasnya mengurusi bunga dan rumah tangga bersama Hinata, walaupun Neji masih bersikap kaku. Ino memakluminya, ia juga akan bersikap demikian kalau sedari kecil sudah dijejali berbagai macam latihan oleh Hyuuga.

Tapi Neji juga bersikap sangat memberikan Ino beberapa bibit bunga, sesekali Ino memberitahu arti dari bunga yang berada ditaman bunga tersebut.

Ia juga terkadang menghabiskan malam berdua duduk di beranda sambil menatap bulan dan menyesap teh hijau panas,walau keduanya tidak berbicara dan akhirnya Ino terlelap di bahunya. Tapi entah kenapa keesokan paginya Neji menjadi orang yang dingin. Ino dibuat pusing oleh sikap Neji yang berubah-ubah.

.

Seperti hari itu, Ino melihat Neji sedang melatih gerakan taijutsunya.

_Wah, serius sekali wajahnya._Melihat itu rasa kangennya dengan dunia shinobi muncul kembali.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disitu?" Neji menyadari Ino memperhatikannya.

Ino yang kaget menyadari bahwa wajahnya memerah. "a-a-a-itu, aku hanya sudah lama tidak melatih taijutsuku, jadi kangen saja."

"Mau coba berlatih denganku?" tawar Neji.

"Bolehkah?!" Ino sedikit anggukan Neji, Ino berlari ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan hakama latihan.

"Taijutsu-mu bisa dibilang sangat lemah, kau selama ini terlalu focus pada ninjutsu sehingga pergerakan badanmu ku lihat kuda-kuda mu?"

Dengan instruksi Neji, Ino memperlihatkan kuda-kudanya dalam taijutsu.

"Sudah kuduga, jika ku gerakkan seperti ini." Neji berhenti dan mendorong bagian belakang betis Ino dengan kakinya, lalu tubuh Ino limbung. "Kau pasti akan jatuh."

"Maaf deh, aku tidak mahir dalam hal ini."

Gerakan selanjutnya dari Neji, membuat jantung Ino berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kaki dan tanganmu harus seimbang, dan tanganmu harus seperti ini." Neji mempraktekkannya dengan memposisikan tangan Ino dengan dirinya dibelakang Ino. Seperti dipeluk! Hah, rasanya Ino ingin menahan nafasnya lebih lama.

"Rileks-kan badanmu."Nafas Neji menyentuh telinga Ino dan membuatnya semakin memerah.

"_Kenapa jadi begini?! Tenang Ino tenang~" _batin Ino menjerit. Oh Ino yakin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Konsentrasi Ino." Neji menginstruksikan kembali.

Tidak! Suaranya jelas sekali.

Selama berlatih, Ino juga melatih agar jantungnya tidak berdebar sangat cepat seperti saja Ino bisa menganggap kalau jantungnya berdebar karena latihan taijutsu, mungkin dia bisa lebih tenang sekarang ini.

Setelah berlatih dengan Neji, badan Ino terasa sangat pegal. Bagaimana tidak, Ino tetap dilatih dengan porsi yang sama jika Neji berlatih dengan Lee. Dibanding memikirkan rasa sakit dan pegalnya, Ino terengah sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum lebar begitu?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak.. hosh.. aku hanya..hosh.. merasa senang sekali."

"Apa maksudmu? Gerakanmu masih terbilang lemah, dan kau merasa senang?" Tanya Neji heran.

"Bukan lama semenjak aku disini aku tidak berlatih ataupun melakukan tugasku sebagai tadi saat aku berlatih denganmu, rasa kangen itu terobati, aku merasa sangat senang, terima kasih ya, Neji-kun."

Mendengar itu Neji sedetik diam, lalu kembali memasang raut dinginnya."Hn."

Ino kembali bingung melihat Neji yang pergi dari lapangan latihan. Ah, pria itu benar-benar menguras otak Ino. Apa yang dipikirkannya sama sekali tidak pernah Ino pahami.

.

Sore harinya, Ino dipanggil di ruang pertemuan. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Ino berjalan dan memasuki ruang tersebut. Betapa kagetnya ia, saat ditemukannya sang ayah beserta Sai, Sakura dan Naruto sang hokage duduk berhadapan dengan tetuan Hyuuga, Hiashi, Hinata juga Neji.

"Ada keperluan apa memanggilku, Hiashi-jii-san? lagipula, kenapa ayah, dan teman-temanku berada di sini?" Ino mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ino…"

"Benar-benar tetua! Kenapa membuat perjanjian tanpa persetujuan dariku?!Apa aku tidak dianggap sebagai hokage kalian, hah?!" Sembur Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?!" Tanya Ino gusar.

"Aku mendapat keterangan dari para tetua bahwa kau diberi perintah khusus oleh tetua, sehingga tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu sebagai medic-nin di rumah sakit. Bodohnya aku tidak bertanya apa perintah itu dan langsung menyetujuinya." Jelas Naruto.

"Hokage-sama…"

"Aku belum selesai! Beberapa bulan kemudian, Sakura bertanya keberadaan Ino, karena rumah sakit benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya. Saat aku ingin menjelaskan padanya, Sai yang satu ruangan dengan kami, bilang bahwa ia bertemu Ino dan melihatnya kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga." Naruto memotong ucapan Hiashi. Tampaknya ia benar-benar marah.

"Aku yang mengetahuinya, lalu memberitahu Naruto semua yang aku tahu tentang perjodohan ini. Karena kukira hokage seharusnya tahu, karena ini harus mendapat persetujuan ini hanya ulah tetua saja." Ungkap Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini!Bagaimana kalian melanggar hak dan kewajiban Ino sebagai kunoichi? Kalian harusnya tahu semua shinobi berada dibawah naunganku penuh!" Jelas Naruto Marah.

Ino sedari tadi diam. Ia terlalu shock mengetahui semua ini. Semua yang baru ia ketahui ini. "A-apa..maksud kalian? A-aku..Ne-Neji..Tou-san apa maksud semua ini?" Ino melihat ayahnya berharap mendapat semua jawaban yang ia butuhkan.

"Maafkan ayah, Hime.." Inoichi menunduk.

"Tapi aku.. "Ino melihat kedireksi memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya yang sedikit menunduk. Oh, jangan buat ini menjadi lebih sulit untuk Ino.

"Yah, itu sih tidak masalah kalau kau dan Neji benar-benar ingin melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Aku hanya memastikan bahwa shinobiku mengetahui kebenarannya, karena dia tanggungjawabku."Jelas Naruto mereda."Dan menegur para tetua tentang hal ini."

Ino memandang Naruto dengan perasaan lega. Dia benar-benar hokage yang sangat baik. Sungguh rasanya Ino merasa bahagia jika ia bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini dengan Neji.

"Ino terlihat oleh orang karena ia keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Itu sudah melanggar aturan yang ada dalam klan ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus mencari calon yang baru untukmu, Neji."Ucap Hiashi dingin.

Mata amethyst Neji menutup.

"Ya, Hiashi-sama."

Mata Ino membulat.

Kenapa Neji menyetujuinya? Oh iya, bukankah banyak yang bisa menggantikan dirinya. Bahkan ia pengganti dari yang dulu. Dari Sakura juga. Neji bisa mencari wanita lain dan mencoba menjalin hubungan lagi seperti dengan dirinya dulu.

Dengan menahan dirinya untuk menangis, Ino meminta untuk segera pamit meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Dan hari itu juga, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anggota klan, pada kediaman Hyuuga.

Ah, Ino. Bodohnya kau berharap mendapat secuil cinta dari seorang Hyuuga Neji.

TBC

* * *

wuaah gimana gimanaaa~

gomen kalo mengecewakan, ceritanya maksa banget *bikinnya sambil nahan pusing* en banyak typo. aku ngecheck cuma sekali hehe

berhubung ini convert-an dari word2010 ke 2007, pas aku check, kata2nya banyak yang hilang. mohon dimklumi kalo masih ada kata yang ilang itu hehe #plak

Makasih banyak yang udah nge-Fav and Follow story aku, makasih juga yang udah nge-Review : **kirei-neko, Moku-chan, Chidishpink, Leomi no Kitsune, azurradeva, Sora No Ai****, jenny eun-chan, NarutoisVIP, **hana37, kaname, pitalica dan guest yg lewat. Gomen ga bisa di bales satu satu. Yang pasti aku seneng banget udah mau review. Nanti review lagi yaa~.

to iu wake de, segini aja cuap-cuapku untuk sekarang.

So, Mind to Review?


End file.
